


Orgel

by Waybaepark



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Random & Short, Tags Contain Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waybaepark/pseuds/Waybaepark
Summary: Taemin has a disease, and he can't cure it. He just has to wait for it to kill him.Based off of the Hanahaki Disease AU





	Orgel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one very late summer night, so I hope you guys enjoy it. And here's to hoping that I keep it up, because I have a bad habit of deleting my works. Also, please be warned that this story is very graphic with gore and death, so if you're sensitive to those things, please don't read this.

_With a sigh, I drift further, I've entered into a forest that I can't escape._

_I don't care if I sink here and die in this unknown place so come to me._

_Spinning and spinning, it turns, this song for me, spinning and spinning, how dizzying._

_My orgel._

Taemin lays in his bed and stares up at the ceiling of his lonely bedroom. Tears threaten to fall from the creases of his puffy, red eyes. He sniffles and lets out a breath of air he had been holding in. He's only 24, and he doesn't know how much time he has left.

His hand gropes for his phone, and his fingers fumble to find it. Once he manages to reach it, he pulls it over and unlocks it. He has two unread messages from Jongin and ten new likes on his most recent Instagram post. He eyes his messages and decides to look at what Jongin sent him.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** _:_ Dang, wake up already! You've been asleep for 3 hours now, punk!!! 

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Taemin. Taemin. Taemin. Taemin. Taemin. Taemin. I'm gonna start spamming you if you don't wake up in 10 minutes.

Taemin sighs softly, and he texts Jongin back.

 **_Me_ ** : Hey I'm awake now. Pls don't spam.

He waits anxiously for a reply, and he can't help but smile a little when he sees the 3 dots pop up almost instantly.

 **_You're Killing Me_** : Good morning, sunshine. 

 **_You're Killing Me_** : How was your doctor's appointment? Is everything okay?

Taemin’s heart lurches. _Why does he have to ask about that?_

 **_Me_ ** : Oh I'm fine. Just the flu and junk. The usual you know?

It was a flat-out lie. What he had was _not_ the flu or any cold he could've imagined. It was much worse. It was _lethal._

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Well, that's good.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Aww does little Taeminnie need me to come over and feed him some chicken noodle soup?

Taemin shivers at Jongin's words, a blush spreads across his cheeks, but he sits up and instantly feels a sickening churn in his stomach.

 **_Me_ ** : That sounds nice but I don't wanna get u sick.

 **_Me_ ** : It sucks and I'm sure u wouldn't want it.

The 3 dots appear.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Oh, but I insist~

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : You always take care of me, but I haven't taken care of you yet.

Taemin starts to shake.

 **_Me_ ** : Rlly. It's bad. I can take care of myself.

Right after his message sends, Taemin feels a powerful wave of nausea, and he drops his phone and runs to the bathroom. He drops to his knees in front of the toilet and throws up. He coughs violently afterwards, and it leaves him gasping for breath.

He looks into the toilet, and sees white flower petals floating on top of the water. Blood and saliva cover their glossy surface. Taemin almost throws up the contents of his stomach this time, but he weakly swallows it back down again. He sits there just staring at the petals while tears stream down his face, but he decides he's sick of the sight, and he flushes them down after a few minutes. A few petals make their way back up into the bowl.

He cleans himself up and drags himself back over to his bed. He has 4 new messages from Jongin.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Oh, man. I appreciate you not wanting to get me sick, but I can, at least, bring you some soup.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : You never turn down food, man. You really must not feel good.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Taemin?

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Did you fall asleep again, silly?

He coughs again, and he spits out a single petal. He shivers and picks it up and puts it in his bedside trash can.

 **_Me_ ** : I just threw up. U rlly don't want 2 come over.

It takes a minute for Jongin to respond.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Oh shit, it's really that bad?

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Dang, then I guess I'll have to wear a hazmat suit.

Taemin lets out a weak laugh.

 **_Me_ ** : Ur rlly determined aren't u?

Jongin replies almost instantly.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Yes.

He feels another wave of nausea, and he didn't even have enough time to get up before he spews flower petals all over himself again. Tears flow down his cheeks. His fingers quickly type out his next message.

 **_Me_ ** : Jongin, do you love me?

It takes an excruciatingly long time for Jongin to reply.

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Of course I do??

 **_You're Killing Me_ ** : Are you really okay? I'm worried about you.

Taemin whimpers at Jongin's messages. They tangle around his heart and pierce their bittersweet thorns into it. Jongin didn't love him. He knew it, because if he did, he wouldn't have whole gardenias growing and clogging up his lungs and stomach.

 **_Me_ ** : pl s dont com3 over jongin

Jongin stares at the message. It's odd, and it freaks him out. Taemin never breaks. He's strong and rarely cries, so when he sees the jumbled text, he gets off his bed, and he rushes to his car. He can't just ignore Taemin. He thinks - and knows- something must be going on.

Taemin's doctor had told him he didn't have a lot of time left, and Taemin didn't doubt him. He could already feel the stalks of tons of flowers clogging up his esophagus. He hacked up a lot of petals. There was more blood than before.

There were three ways to get rid Hanahaki, and Taemin couldn't do any of them. To get the flowers removed required an expensive and complicated procedure, and there was always a risk of flowers blooming again. Another way was to simply forget about your feelings for someone, but Taemin can't forget how much he loves Jongin. He's his best friend, and he so desperately wanted to be much more. The last way is to have that someone you love return your feelings, but Taemin feels like it could ruin their friendship. It would ruin it more, and he feels like he's already too far along to stop the growing.

All he could do was wait for death, and it scared him. He's so young, and he gets to die over something so innocent: a _crush._

Taemin grasped at his throat. He could barely breathe, and he can feel his neck bulging little by little as more and more flowers had room to pop their way into his airways. He had a very rapid and aggressive case, his doctor told him, and Taemin was so angry and in denial at that moment, that he just decided to walk out of the doctor's office. A stupid decision that lead him to his very quick death, only a few hours later.

Jongin didn't live far away, and he knew the way to Taemin's house like the back of his hand. He goes as fast as legally possible on the streets, but he can't help but feel a nagging feeling at the very bottom of his heart that something is terribly wrong.

Taemin gagged furiously, and his whimpers were muffled as petals and stems and leaves strived to grow out of his  mouth. He reached a shaky hand to the back of his mouth and tried to grab and pull out anything he could to ease his breathing.

Jongin slammed on his breaks when he pulled up to the familiar apartment complex’s gate. He punched in the code, and the gate meandered its way open a little too slow for Jongin's tastes.

Taemin managed to grab a stalk of a flower and yanked it out, feeling its roots in his stomach get pulled out and lifted through the inside of his body. He throws the flower and it's long stalk to the side, gagging intensely again as he tried to do the same to other flower bundles.

Jongin can't help but feel that weird feeling, and it consumes his thoughts. He trembles as he rushes to Taemin's apartment building and parks in an empty space. He turns off his car and pulls out his keys quickly. He takes the stairs two at a time. He doesn't know what's driving him to be so frantic, but he can't shake it. He searches for the worn key that say, “Taemin” on it. When he finds it, he sticks it into the lock, and he rushes inside and shuts the door.

“Taemin!” Jongin looks around the quiet place. There's a smell in the air that puts him on edge. “Taemin?!?”

Taemin hears the door open and Jongin's voice, and he just cries harder than before. He didn't want Jongin to see him like this. He tries to make a noise, but it comes out quiet and garbled. He keeps tearing away at the flowers that dare to make their way to the back of his mouth. He tastes blood and earth, and it makes him sick. He can barely breathe at all, and he wheezes through where petals haven't blocked.

“Taemin!!” Jongin's voice rings through the apartment, and he starts making his way to Taemin's bedroom. “Taemin, please tell me you're okay! I know you told me not to come, but I just can't leave my best friend to suffer, right??!”

All Taemin hears is _best friend,_ and it makes him throw up again, but the flowers are so thick in his throat that only a small amount can penetrate the lush jungle inside him. He throws up over his hands and his bed, and he looks at it. It's pure blood. He feels faint all of a sudden, and he didn't even realize he fell off his bed until he smacked his head on the hardwood floor.

Jongin hears the sickening crack, and he throws open Taemin's door. He sees Taemin lying on the floor, blood covering his face and hands. He sees the blood on the bed. He sees all the flowers next, and he puts a hand to his mouth. There's petals littering the bed and floor, some whole and some ripped and broken. They're all covered in a layer of slick mucus and dark, cloudy blood.

“ _Taemin,_ ” Jongin drops to his knees, and he turns Taemin onto his back. Taemin stares up at him with terrified black, puffy, and bloodshot eyes. He can hear the wheezing, and he feels Taemin trembling violently. “ _Oh, Taemin._ ”

Taemin reaches up with a shaky hand and puts it on Jongin's cheek. He has to take very deep and slow breaths. His other hand reaches into his own mouth and plucks out a flower and stalk that started to peek out of his lips.

Jongin watches the flower come out of Taemin's body, and he can't help but sit there in shock. Why didn't Taemin tell him he had Hanahaki? He knew about the disease beforehand, that it happened to people who experienced unrequited love, but it, also, was very rare. He watches Taemin's skin turn a sickly pale blue.

Taemin's hand slides down Jongin's face, leaving a smeared trail of blood down his cheek. A flower bud pokes it way out of Taemin's mouth, and it unfurls completely once it hits the oxygen in the air. Taemin grabs at it, and he tries to yank it out with weak fingers, but he's not strong enough to. He looks at Jongin with a limited vision.

 _Help me_.

Jongin gets what Taemin wants him to do, and he curls his fist around the thick stem. He pulls, but it feels like it's rooted deep.

“ _Oh god, Taemin. This is going to hurt,_ ” Jongin raises up a little. “ _One...two...three_ …”

He yanks the flower out, and he almost throws up when he sees how long and gnarled it is. Thick roots carry pieces of Taemin's stomach tissue with it, and Jongin watches as Taemin vomits up blood.

He thinks he just made it worse.  

Taemin’s body twitches, and he screams a silent cry of pain. It shoots through his body, and he convulses. Blood leaks out of his mouth, nose, and ears. The last thing he sees is Jongin throwing the flower aside and looking down at him with an anguished face before his vision blacks out. More flowers grow tall out of his gaping mouth and unfurl their blood-tinted petals with pride.

And he stops breathing. His body slumps, and his eyes go glossy and lifeless.

Jongin screams when he sees Taemin's head lull to the side. He screams until his throat goes raw  and concerned neighbors come crashing in. His fingers curl into Taemin's black hair and blood soaked clothes. People try to pull him away from Taemin's corpse, but he holds on to his best friend like he was his only hope in life.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the police had managed to unstick him from Taemin’s corpse turned a flower garden of body horror. And it, also,  wasn't until later that night when he was huddled in a blanket back at his own apartment, that the thought occurred to him:

_Taemin loved him. And he was the one who killed him._


End file.
